


Plague Rat

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [161]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Prompt Fic, Sick Character, Sickfic, antagonistic friendship, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Seiya brings Jab a hot drink when he's sick. Not that they're friends. Pshh.





	Plague Rat

**Author's Note:**

> From a batch of prompts I did over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). This was previously posted in a drabble collection 'Saint Seiya: Snapshots’, that I have chosen to take down and post individually for ease of access. 
> 
> Original author's note: Featuring nerds who can't admit they're friends without at least three (3) insults.  
> (Originally posted 12-9-2017)

Jab shivers, pulling the blanket a little tighter around him and sneezing abruptly again. He shivers uncontrollably for a few moments, before he gets his muscles to relax again.

“Hey, plague-rat, brought you some hot chocolate.”

“Your face is a plague-rat,” he croaks back reflexively, even as he takes the oversized mug from Seiya. “Also, you bring people tea when they’re sick, not cocoa, you heathen.” Seiya rolls his eyes, dropping to sit on the opposite end of the couch with his own mug.

“Stop pretending you want tea and be happy with what I’ve brought you from the goodness of my heart, dumbass.” Seiya retorts, sliding into a boneless slouch, mug perched on his stomach. Jab gazes suspiciously at his cocoa.

“If you made this, I’m going to end up at the hospital for real,” he rasps, pulling his face mask off one ear to dangle from the other. Seiya scoots imperceptibly further away.

“Che, you’ll drink it and you’ll like it, plague-boy.” He scoffs, slurping at his own obnoxiously.

“You’re acting as if I didn’t catch this from someone else,” he mutters, taking a cautious sip. It’s hot and fatty and rich, and he’s glad he’s not nauseous, that this is some devil’s headcold and not the flu. It’s really good, but he obviously can’t just tell Seiya that directly. “So, you’ve got Shun hidden in the kitchen, I see.” he says dryly, and Seiya shoots him a half-hearted glare.

“Don’t make me pour my hot chocolate over your head,” he warns, and Jab smirks a bit.

“Can’t have that,” he agrees, and Seiya subsides, before he slyly adds; “Wouldn’t want to waste Shun’s hard work.” Seiya growls at him, and Jab chuckles. That’s a mistake, though, as he devolves into a harsh coughing fit, blindly setting his cocoa down on the side table and grabbing a tissue to cover his mouth. Once he stops, wiping his teary eyes, he registers the fact that Seiya’s actually rubbing his back soothingly. It’s nice, if a bit weird.

“This is why you bring sick people tea with honey, not cocoa made with milk,” he jokes, voice raspy and ragged. He picks up the mug, though, and drinks some more. Seiya smirks back at him, though his warm, ruddy brown eyes are still lit with concern and sympathy.

“All right then, give it here,” he jibes, making an obvious go for Jab’s mug. Jab pulls it close to his chest with both hands, hissing at him.

“Mine.” He asserts firmly. Seiya rolls his eyes, retreating back to his end of the sofa.

“Then don’t whinge about it. I thought you’d like some hot chocolate because it’s December. Hot chocolate is a December thing.” He shrugs, and Jab hides a tiny, gratified smile behind his mug.

“Yeah, whatever. Cocoa doesn’t have a month, dumbass, just a season.” he argues, just for the sake of arguing. Seiya smirks.

“Just shut up already Jab, you sound like you’ve been gargling gravel.” He advises, and Jab subsides.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
